1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage space for watercraft. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage space in a watercraft defined by a surface of the hull of the watercraft and a storage plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional watercraft 100 includes a known storage space which is defined by the combination of a hatch cover 170 provided in front of a steering mast 130 that extends above the bow portion of the deck 160 and a removable storage box 320. The hatch cover 170 is able to open and close freely, thereby exposing the forward section of the interior of the hull 120. The hatch cover 170 defines a generally smooth outer surface and is shaped to cooperate with the remainder of the deck 160 so that the bow of the watercraft has an aerodynamic design. A latch 280 is provided to secure the hatch cover 170 in its closed position during the operation of the watercraft 100. The hatch cover 170 is attached to the deck 160 by a hinge 300. The storage box 320 is removably provided in the deck 160 below the hatch cover 170. This storage box 320 is covered by the hatch cover 170 in a watertight manner.
However, the prior art storage box 320 suffers from several problems. Only a portion of the space defined by an area between the lower hull 140 and the deck 160 of the hull 120 is available for storage space. The size of storage box 320 is limited by the size of the opening 150. Thus, the storage space is unnecessarily small in size.
In addition, the storage box 320 must be completely removed from and later re-installed in the watercraft 100 in order to allow access to other components, such as a fuel tank capacity sensor, a pump module, a fuel tank or other components, that are located inside of the hull 120 of the watercraft 100 in an area that is rearward of the storage box 150 and below the steering mast 130.